Fast and Furious: Before Time
by Thinklikeabosslady1010
Summary: Letty is her young feisty self and Dom is that lady's man he has always been. Letty is tired of being one of the guys and so she breaks off what happens when Dom starts to notice her more? READ IF WANT TO FIND OUT.


_HEYYY I AM B.L. AND I AM WRITING THIS STORY I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAST AND FURIOUS…. SADLY :-(…. JUST KIDDING NOW LETS GET TO THE STORY._

Chapter 1

New kid on the block

Being the new kid on the block was not easy, I came all the way from Mexico and there it was so much easier but now I am only six years old but I already know it was not going to be easy. "That is the last of it mija." My mother said throwing away the last of the boxes. "Can I go outside now?" I said gathering up my toy cars. "Yah I guess so, I will start on dinner." She said straightening out my shirt. I gleamed and ran outside. I lined up my cars in front of me, but I noticed a scratch on Nissan Skyline R34 I frowned and rubbed it with my thumb. My father gave me that car when I was four he gave it to me right before he died.

"Hi, I am Mia whats your name." A girl said with long brown hair with big brown eyes. "Uhm hi, I am Letty." I said standing up and wiping off my hands. "So what are you doing Letty?" Mia said looking down at the lined up cars and looking at me. "Oh nothing just lining up my cars." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "You don't have any dolls." Mia said her mouth wide open. I frowned and said, "No, they are really creepy they just stare at you and never blink and when they do it is just even creepier." Her eyes got wider. "Wow, well here is Sicily she is from Italy and she is one of my favorites." Mia said smiling and handing her to me. I felt so awkward and out of place. "Well she is pretty did you braid her hair to?" I said looking down at her French braid. "You noticed that, my brother said that the person who made her did that, but I kept on denying because my mother taught me before she died in a car accident." Mia said rubbing the doll's stringy hair. I raised my eyebrows and handed her the doll back. Mia just smiled at the doll like it was her most precious item in the whole world.

"If you ask your mom first, you could come over I have a lot dolls and I have a feeling they want to meet you." Mia said gleaming. "Ok, first let me go put my cars up you can come in if you want to." I said walking up the stairs. She followed me in and I was greeted by my mother singing to a song on the radio. "Hey mommy this is Mia." I said over the music. My mother smiled and grabbed Mia's hand and started dancing with her. I grinned and walked into my room with my cars in hand and I put them where my other cars were. I looked at the Nissan Skyline R34 to see the scratch was still there it bothered me because my father always told me to treat your stuff the way you treat yourself and I just shook my head. I walked downstairs to see my mother and Mia talking about what Mia would be when she grew up.

"Hey mommy, I was wondering if I could go to Mia's house." I said looking at her. "Ofcourse mija, enjoy yourself." Mommy said kissing me on my head and looking down at me. Mia squealed and clapped her hands and said, "Bye Mrs. Ortiz thank you." My mother just laughed and hugged Mia. "Come on Letty I want to show you my dolls." Mia said dragging me along out of the door. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Mia dragged me all the way to her house it was pretty it looked homey. Mia dragged me upstairs and passed by a room and the door was wide open. "This is my room and that is my brother Dom's room he is into all that boy stuff." Mia said gesturing toward the open door. I nodded my head. She opened the door to her room and all I saw was soft pink everywhere it felt like a unicorn threw up everywhere. "This is your room." I said looking around. "It surely is its pretty right." Mia said, she sounded like she was proud of it. But hey I am not your regular girl I like black and blue instead of soft pink. "Well you surely do love pink Mia." I said still trying to process what I am seeing. "I know it is so pretty now come on these are all of my dollies some of these or very important to me." Mia said dragging me toward her bed and she was right she did have a lot of them. Mia grabbed one of them and held it to her chest and ran her hand through its hair. "Do you have any toy cars or just all dollies?" I said running a hand through my hair. "Yeah ofcourse I have a car but it is nothing special I just took it from Dom's room." Mia said pointing at her dresser. I walked over to the dresser to see what cars she had. I saw the American Muscle 1967 and gawked I never even had one of these before it was dark blue with white stripes to the hood of the car all of the way to the back. "This is a classic Mia, one of the best I have always wanted one but these cost a lot of money." I said holding up the car admiring it. "Oh great; now I feel guilty from taking it from my brother." Mia said putting down her doll down and walks next to me. I could tell that Mia had a heart of gold and she felt guilty for everything she did.

"It's ok we'll act like it never happened." I said putting the car back on to the dresser. "Are you going to be in Mrs. Moon class, I am I heard she is super nice." Mia said smiling and nodded her head. "I don't know my mom only knows I have to ask her." I said sitting back on to the fluffy bed. "I hope you are in Mrs. Moon class; Letty can I call you Let and do you want to be my best friend?" Mia said her eyes going ten times bigger than they already were. I smiled and for a moment there I wanted to go buy a doll and treat it just like Mia treated her dolls. "You can call me Let I really don't mind just don't call me Leticia and yes I want to be your best friend." I said sliding my hands in my back pocket. She held her pinky out and said, "You pinky promise that we will be best friends forever." I nodded my head and intertwined my pinky with hers and said, "I pinky promise that we will best friends forever." She gleamed and squealed jumping up and down.

"What are you girly-girls laughing about?" A boy about nine years old said leaning on the doorway. "It is none of your beeswax, Dom." Mia said and then sticking out her tongue. I held back my grin and just looking between those two. Dom narrowed his eyes at the dresser where the car was. "Hey is that my car?" Dom said walking towards the dresser. Mia's breath got heavier and it looked like she about to have a panic attack. I got in front of the car just before he could get a closer look. "This is my car; I gave it to Mia because I thought she liked cars." I said letting the lie slip of my lips. He just looked down at me his face was emotionless. "Ok since this is 'your' car then what type of car is it?" He said narrowing his eyes at me. "Well it is an American Muscle 1967 it truly is an classic you know some people say a horse actually lives in that car as an engine." I said smiling at Mia. "What did you memorize that in some book you read." He said grinning. I gritted my teeth and crossed my arms over my chest and puffed out my chest. "No it is common sense, just because I am a girl does not mean I know about cars." I said through my teeth. He looked at me for a moment and then looked at Mia who was gleaming like a little girl who just won a pageant. "Dom this is my best friend Letty and Letty this is my annoying brother Dom." Mia said still gleaming. "Well I going home before things get awkward plus dinner is probably almost ready." I said. But before I walked out I threw over my shoulder, "By the way Dom if a boy does something a girl can do it way better."

_SO WHAT DO YOU THINK DO YOU LIKE DO YOU DISLIKE I CAN'T READ YOUR MINDS SO PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW IF SO I WILL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL HUG ;-) _

_B.L. FOREVERS _


End file.
